Mate with the sister's of three
by Sesshomaru's only mate and love
Summary: Sesshomaru has finally decided to find a mate but can finding a mate be good for all. What will Sesshomaru do when one of his soon to be mates is kidnaped.and why is the smallest one different from then all.'Oh' and can being different turn Sesshomaru on.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own and never will

**Getting to know the sister's of three**

* * *

Mrs.VashTheStampede: Okay this is my first Inuyasha fiction based on lord Sesshomaru.

Vash the stampede walks in: Hi…honey (hiccup) where have you beennnn.

Mrs.VashTheStampede: what…um honey are you drunk

Vash the stampede: I tried (hiccup) I tried to (hiccup) to find you so you (hiccup) you could join me.

Mrs.VashTheStampede: Ya…uh okay…honey go lay down in there because this story really isn't anything about you ok.

Vash the stampede: yes baby but (hiccup) but you will have to join me next break time okay (gets up and kiss's her on the lips then waddles out the room).

Mrs.VashTheStampede: (looks at the starring eyes and deeply blushes)

Sesshomaru: OOOKKAAAYY lets just start the story ok.

Vash the stampede: (Yells drunkenly happy) "OK".

* * *

(Far off in the easterner land)  
'Okay girl it has been confirmed that you will pack your things and stay with lord Sesshomaru until he pick which one of you he want to be mated with' said Hengser lord of the easterner land.

'Yes father we will start packing right away' said the three dog demon girls as they left their father to do as he said.

'Do hurry my daughter's lord Sesshomaru is expecting you tonight' said lord Hengser to his three fleeting daughter's.

(Far down the fall in the first door)

'Oh I can't wait to meet lord Sesshomaru can you' asked Aijou the oldest of the three to her twin sister Aikou the middle of the three.

'No I can't I heard that he was the most beautiful demon and was unstoppable when it came to fighting' said Aikou as she placed her seconded full suitcase in front of her and her twin door.  
'Wow I heard that he has a cute half brother but he really hates him' said Aijou as she too placed her second suitcase in front of the door.

'Oh I heard about that too they said that his name was Inu… Inu…' said Aikou as she tried to close her last suit case while thinking of the name of Sesshomaru's brother.

(In the room next door)

'Inuyasha…ya that's he's name but I wonder why lord Sesshomaru don't like him' thought Yuiitsu the youngest of three as she packed yet her last bag full of her most favorite books and scrolls.

'I bet those tales and facts are lies like the other pack of lies my sister's told be before the ran off and mated with some demon' said Yuiitsu a little upset that almost all her sister's were mated are had a twin to be with except her.

'It's not far that I'm the youngest and only one with out a twin to sleep with and talk with' said Yuiitsu as she called for the butler to grab her bags.

'Guess I'll just have to enjoy my time outside the castle' said Yuiitsu as she walked down the hall with two butler's falling behind her with a hand full of suitcases.

(Back with the twins)

'Hey Aikou do you think this time Yuiitsu will act as if she wants a mate' said Aijou as she too called for a butler to pick up her and her sister's things.  
'No way you know she's nothing but a loner' said Aikou as she joined her little sister down the hall.

As the three sisters border the carriage their father made they all started to wonder how and what lord Sesshomaru was like, except Yuiitsu the smallest who frowned from the thought of having to come and not be mated.

(Description of the three sister's)

There was the twins Aikou the youngest amongst the two. She had long pink marks printed on her cheeks like her twin with the right half a heart marked on her forehead and light pink eyes.

She how ever had blond hair like her twin. She was alike most girl's she loved cooked but had a slight problem with clean for every time she did clean she would end up changing the room in weird ways.

But her twin Aijou was a little of the opposite of her in housing she loved cleaning but would almost have some one sick for life if she cooked.  
She looked just like Aikou but instead of the right half of a heart she had the left that proved that were twins.

But other than the twin's there was Yuiitsu the youngest of the family and the only one born without a twin.

She was more of an alone type that liked to read and write every so often. Yuiitsu on the other hand had blue marks printed on her cheeks with a blue star on top of her forehead.

She had aqua blue eyes with long layered hair the color light green from the weirdness of her birth.  
Yuiitsu loved to cook and clean but was unable to as her sister's tried their best to please their father by cooking and cleaning before her.

Yuiitsu and Aikou and Aijou had ten older sisters' that used to travel along with them in search of a mate also but soon found one on their journeys.  
(Back in the carriage that was now only minutes away from Sesshomaru's house) 'Yuiitsu why did you bring those stupid books with you' asked Aikou, as she looked at her reading quickly sister.

'Ya I doubt lord Sesshomaru will be impressed with your love of reading and writing' said Aijou as she too looked at her book nerd sister.

'Why do you care you say you guy's already know he's going to pick one of you' said Yuiitsu as she continued reading her love story that she got from her oldest sister that was mated.

'Hee…hee…hee we know' said Aijou and Aikou together in another one of their annoying twin voices. Uh you know I hate when you guy's do that' said Yuiitsu as she annoyingly turned her book over to stare at her stupid sisters'.

'Oh ya sor…' said Aikou but stopped when she felt Aijou get ready to finish the sentence, 'ry we forgot' said Aijou as she quickly finished her twins sentence.

'Oh get now the sentence finishing thing again' said Yuiitsu as pulled out her note pad to write some things for her story. 'Uh' said the twins as the saw the sister get angry of being with out a twin and being different then the others.

'Excuse me my ladies but we are her' said the driver as he and he's partner got out the front seat and started to gather the luggage. As the girl's walked out the carriage they then started to walk towards the entrance where they saw a tall long white hair demon with dark purple marks printed on his cheeks and a purple crescent moon on top of his forehead.

As the girls stared at their soon to be mate Yuiitsu couldn't help but feel that he had something hidden that no one would every understand. As Sesshomaru looked at one of his soon to be mate he started to wonder that if he had a mate it would be hard for her to understand why he wants to kill his only last living family member.

'Hello fair maidens I am Lord Sesshomaru and I am welcomed that you've come' said Sesshomaru with an ounce of happiness but still with a cold face. 'Hello my lord my name is Aijou', 'And my name is Aikou' said Aijou twin 'and I'm Yuiitsu' said the three girls as they lifted their dresses up to the knee and bowed in appreciation.

'Yes, okay how about we start with a tour' said Sesshomaru as he walked back into the castle to give his guest a tour. As the girls watched Sesshomaru walk into the castle Aijou and Aikou let out a squeal of delight.

'Wow did you see his face' asked Aijou as she looked at her sister while holding her hand. 'Ya he was gorgeous' said Aikou as she tightened her grip on her sisters' hand with excitement of their new mate.

'Hey Yuiitsu did you see his…' said the twin's but stopped when they saw their little sister slowly walk inside.

'Hey wait…' 'for us' said the twins as they let go of each other's hand and ran to catch up. 'This is where you will be staying…um' said Sesshomaru as he looked at one of the twins.

'Aijou' said Aijou as she tried to help Sesshomaru out, 'um…ya' said Sesshomaru in a dull voice that someone corrected him. 'And then you Aikou can sleep here' said Sesshomaru as he opened yet another door, 'and Yuiitsu you can stay here' said Sesshomaru as he opened the next door.

'I'll be right back with your luggage's until then you are free to look around the rooms' said Sesshomaru as he walked back to the waiting luggage carriers.

'Wow' said Aijou inside her room as she looked around to find that it was neatly cleaned to perfection and all over the bed was weird cleaning stuff like what she use to have but new and different.

'OO' said Aikou as she looked at the different pictures of cooking recipes and pictures on her bed. 'OH my god' said Yuiitsu excitedly as she saw all the newest and just made books and scrolls lay nicely on her bed.

As the girls looked over their stuff with excitement Sesshomaru quickly and quietly placed all their stuff in their room before they could even see. 'Well if you girls like we can continue the tour' said Sesshomaru as he looked into the rooms at the freaked out girls.

'Huh' said the girls as they turned from their gifts with a smile, 'yes my lord' said the girls as they let the room. As they continued the tour Jaken was off in raged at Sesshomaru's decision to finally finding a mated so he would have a real heir for his throne.

'Oo…sometimes my Lord can make the stupidest decisions' said Jaken as he stomped back and forth on the ground. 'Master Jaken why are you so mad at Lord Sesshomaru for wanting a wife…um I mean mate' said Rin as she picked up more flowers.

'Because Rin if he has a wife then she will try to take over' said Jaken as he started to think of how Rin took over when she got there. 'So don't you want Lord Sesshomaru happy' said Rin as she started to entwine the flowers together.

'Yes…it would be nice to once see a smile on my Lords face but she will only brake him down' said Jaken as he finally stopped walking and stared off back at the castle. 'Rin are you done yet' said Jaken a little mad that Rin decide to go flower picking before he could see the new guest.

'Yes master Jaken I'm done' said Rin as she picked up the four crowns of flowers she made and placed one on top of her head. As they started to walked back inside Rin came to a sudden stop when she hear a soft yet nice voice far off in the middle of the court yard.

'I wonder who that is' said Rin softly as she started to walk off from Jaken's eyes and towards the singing she was hearing. 'It sounds like a Japanese song…not many people sang those just English' said Rin as she hear the song get louder and louder. Rin then finally saw where the music was coming from.

'Are you one of Lord Sesshomaru's soon to be mate' said Rin making the she demon stop her singing. 'Uh…yes I am' said Yuiitsu as she quickly stood up and bowed, 'I'm Yuiitsu and you are' said Yuiitsu a little startle at the little girls intrusion.

'I'm Rin…oh ya this is for you' said Rin as she handed one of the flower crown she made, 'oh thank you' said Yuiitsu as she took the present and placed it on her head. 'Um Rin do you know how to make bracelets' asked Yuiitsu as she looked at the other crowns, 'no do you' asked Rin as she looked at Yuiitsu.

'Yes if you want I can teach you' said Yuiitsu as she felt Rin grab her hand with joy.  
'Oh yes pleases do…but shouldn't you be trying to know Lord Sesshomaru so you two can mate' asked Rin as she looked with a yet sad face that she might not be able to play with Yuiitsu.

'Ah…ya but its useless he'll never pick me' said Yuiitsu sadly as she then perked up. 'But it's okay until he picks one of my sisters I'll be here for a while which will give me a chance to play with you' said Yuiitsu as she looked around the area.

'So Rin where did you get the flowers I would love to show you before lunch' said Yuiitsu as she kept searching the area. 'I think your wrong I'm sure my Lord will pick you' said Rin with a smile as she looked at the shock face of Yuiitsu.

'Oh ya the flowers are over her we have a lot so we can make your sisters a bracelet too' said Rin as she started to pull Yuiitsu near the flower patch.

(Off inside of the Castle) Stood a somewhat happy Sesshomaru with a still emotion less face. 'Uh looks like Rin has got a new friend' said Sesshomaru as he watched Rin and Yuiitsu run off towards the flower patch, with two flowers made crowns.

"Lord Sesshomaru we're done" called the twins as they quickly approached Sesshomaru. Uh this will be a hard and long choosing of a mate thought Sesshomaru as he let the girls lead him to their finished work.

* * *

Mrs.VashTheStampede: Well that's the end of chapter one and I hoped you liked and I know it was stupid but I have to get them settled to get to the fun started.

Sesshomaru: Well I don't really care about the story as long as I'm not out of character and if you do put me out of character I'll…

Vash the stampede: Do what may I ask (stands up all bad and tall in front of Sesshomaru with me behind him)

Sesshomaru: (Gives off an evil glare) Vash the stampede: "Scary" (runs and hinds behind me)

Mrs.VashTheStampede: Uh…(turns mad) "if you try anything I'll have you mate with a male" Vash the stampede: (lightly chuckles at Sesshomaru's shock face)

Mrs.VashTheStampede: and you mister shouldn't be in here (Say's angry to Vash that he came back in the room)

Mrs.VashTheStampede: but thank for the some what protection (leans up and presses her lips on his. But then pats him on the but top leave)

Sesshomaru: Uh…please review and tell this nutcase I don't want a male mate.

Mrs.VashTheStampede: (rolls eyes) I was only kidding you known you shouldn't temp him when he's drunk but I guess you learned the hard way. (Waves bye to readers and enters the room Vash is in).

Sesshomaru: I can't wait till I have some one to love but I hope I don't act like him. (Sighs then also leaves but into the room next door)


	2. Learning more about Yuiitsu

I do not own Inuyasha and never will but what you're reading now is mine.

**

* * *

**

Learning more about Yuiitsu

* * *

Last chapter

'Oh ya the flowers are over her we have a lot so we can make your sisters a bracelet too' said Rin as she started to pull Yuiitsu near the flower patch.

(Off inside of the Castle) Stood a somewhat happy Sesshomaru with a still emotion less face. 'Uh looks like Rin has got a new friend' said Sesshomaru as he watched Rin and Yuiitsu run off towards the flower patch, with two flowers made crowns.

"Lord Sesshomaru we're done" called the twins as they quickly approached Sesshomaru. Uh this will be a hard and long choosing of a mate thought Sesshomaru as he let the girls lead him to their finished work.

* * *

'So Rin how long have you been living with Lord Sesshomaru' asked Yuiitsu as she finished the bracelet and placed it around Rin's arm. 'Oo… this is very beautiful…oh I don't really know I think a year' said Rin as she looked up at Yuiitsu.

'Is this right' asked Rin as she lifted a perfect bracelet flower ring up in the air. 'Yes it is' said Yuiitsu as she watched Rin place it on her risk. 'So you've been with him that long' said Yuiitsu a little surprise.

'Yes I helped him out when he was wounded one time and he helped bring me back to life when I was killed my this demon named Kouga's wolfs' said Rin as she started to make another bracelet for Yuiitsu sisters.

'Uh…back to life how did he do that' asked Yuiitsu a little shocked that Sesshomaru could have those kinds of powers. 'With this sword that his father left behind to him' said Rin as she tried to think of what Sesshomaru said about the sword.

'His father left him the healing sword that can heal anyone and left the fighting sword that is really powerful to his half brother Inuyasha' said Rin as she started to second bracelet since Yuiitsu was taking a strange break.

'OH I get it since they both hate each other they got a two different swords so they couldn't kill one another'. 'I bet the only reason he got the healing sword is because he is already powerful enough and his brother might need more' said Yuiitsu a little surprise at the info she was coming up with.

'Uh I guess and the fact that the fighting sword can't be touched by a demon' said Rin a little confuses at what Yuiitsu said and came up with. 'But how do you know that Sesshomaru hated his half brother' asked Rin with a smug look that Yuiitsu was a little knowledgeable about Lord Sesshomaru's life and everything.

'Uh well my sister are kind of chatter boxes and have weird ways of finding info about demons and other things' said Yuiitsu with a slight blush that she was listening to her sister's.

'Oh…well I'm done are you ready to go in yet' asked Rin as she stood up and looked around to see that the sun was starting to go down. 'Uh sure it'll be dark soon and I don't want to stay out her alone only if it's necessary' said Yuiitsu as she grabbed Rin's hand and started to walk back to the castle.

'Uh that's good Lord Sesshomaru don't like me out her at dark alone but I guess it's okay that you're here' said Rin as they walked to the door as they entered Rin let out a sudden gasp.

'Wow this place is very clean' said Rin as she saw he refection flash in the floor along with the mud she had gathered outside alone with Yuiitsu. 'Ya my sisters can clean pretty good but I think we better enter another way so we don't tract dirt' said Yuiitsu as she lead Rin back outside.

'Uh Rin do you want to go and wash up before dinner I know my sister is probable fixing it now' said Yuiitsu with a smile. 'Sure I've haven't bath with anyone for a long time ever since my family died from those wolfs' said Rin with a slight sadness in her voice.

'Oh so those wolves got them too' said Yuiitsu as she saw a tear forming in Rin's eyes. 'It ok though I got Lord Sesshomaru now and he will watch over me just as good' said Rin as she looked up at Yuiitsu with a smile.

'Uh Rin which window is your' asked Yuiitsu as she looked at the wall of windows. 'oh that one right there at the top to your right I left the window open for my bird friends' said Rin as she pointed up to the open window.

'Okay hold on' said Yuiitsu as she grabbed Rin and lifted up into the air and up to Rin's window. 'Here go get some clothes to change into while I go get mine' said Yuiitsu as she placed Rin inside and leaped across a few windows to hers.

'Uh what should I wear thought Yuiitsu as she looked through her suitcase that was still unpacked. 'Oh this will be great' thought Yuiitsu as she pulled out her favorite light greenish blue dress and leaped back to Rin's window.

'Uh Rin are you done yet' asked Yuiitsu as she waited for Rin to return to the window. 'Yes Yuiitsu I'm ready' said Rin as she walked back to the window and into Yuiitsu's arms. Yuiitsu then leaped down from the window and started walking towards the hot spring Sesshomaru had showed then during the tour.

'Here we are' said Yuiitsu as she lowered Rin down beside the hot spring. 'Oh this is very warm and that is a beautiful waterfall beside it' said Yuiitsu as she finished taking her clothes off and relaxed into the warm water.

'Here you go you can use some of my soap' said Rin as she passed the bar to Yuiitsu. As the girls began to clean for dinner Aikou cooked for delight and Sesshomaru's eating.

(Back in the Castle)

'See how good I've cleaned the place' asked Aijou as she looked at Sesshomaru. 'Yes Aijou very good work' said Sesshomaru still with his unemotional face print.

'Lord Sesshomaru come here and taste this' said Aikou from the kitchen, 'uh very tasty Aikou' said Sesshomaru, as he tasted the soup Aikou made with meat.

'Food will be done soon' said Aikou as she started to shoo them away. 'Uh excuse me Aijou I must go retrieve Rin and your sister from the garden for dinner' said Sesshomaru as he left the somewhat pouting Aijou. 'Yes my lord' said Aijou as she left to her room.

'_I wonder where they went' _thought Sesshomaru as he notices that they were no longer in the garden. 'Snuff' _smells like Rin is taking a bath I wonder if Yuiitsu is also with her_ thought Sesshomaru as he started to head for the hot spring.

'Yep Rin is in the hot spring but where is Yuiitsu…' said Sesshomaru but stopped when he heard a different laughter coming from the spring. 'Ha ha you were right this waterfall is extra warm' said Yuiitsu as she lifted up out of the water so it was slowly falling down her body.

'Uh' went Sesshomaru as a deep red blush covered his face at the sight of Yuiitsu's body. Sesshomaru tried deserted to take his eyes off of Yuiitsu light thin, slick body but was unable to as he watched he hair press lightly against her body.

'Uh this is feels very good but Rin I think we better get going I don't want lord Sesshomaru to get worry about you missing and all' said Yuiitsu as she took one more dunk into the water and started towards her clothes.

As Yuiitsu slipped her clothed on and waited for Rin to do the same she started to pick up a smell near by then. 'Uh Rin stay here' said Yuiitsu as she started to walk towards the woods in search of the smell.

'Where is she going' said Sesshomaru softly as he saw Yuiitsu walk away from the spring and further away from the castle. 'Uh who's there' said Rin fearful as she started to hear a soft yet deep voice speaks.

'Rin where is Yuiitsu off to' said Sesshomaru as he came up behind her, 'oh Lord Sesshomaru it's you…I don't know she said stay her I think she smells a demon' said Rin as she looked up at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru then lifted his head and started to sniff the air as he sniffed the air his body then suddenly stiffen at the smell he caught. 'Naraku' said Sesshomaru slowly as he pulled out his sword.

'Uh what's wrong Lord Sesshomaru', 'Rin run back to the house' said Sesshomaru as he started to run after Yuiitsu. 'Yes my Lord right away' said Rin as she too started running only away from Sesshomaru.

(Yuiitsu where about)

'Snuff' 'uh that stench it's a half demon but it smell stronger then one' said Yuiitsu as she started to get closer to the scent. "Yuiitsu" yelled Sesshomaru as he started to pick up her scent near by.

'Uh who's there' said Yuiitsu as she stopped when she heard her name. 'What's wrong she demon you don't want to look for me anymore' said a man in a white monkey suit.

'Who are you and why does you scent reek of a half demon but blood of something more' asked Yuiitsu as she looked at monkey fur covered man. 'Because I do more then a half demon…do you want to see' said the strange man as he flew towards Yuiitsu in an attempt to devour her.

"I don't think so," said Yuiitsu as she wiped out a long line of paper that quickly sliced the evil demon in half. 'Don't think I'll be killed that easy' said the demon as his body fell apart to revile a cut in half wooden doll.

'Who was that' said Yuiitsu as she still stood in a battle stance for protection. 'He is Naraku and it looks like you are going to be part of his new plan' said a girl from behind Yuiitsu with a mischief grin.

Yuiitsu quickly turned to see a strange demon with the same smell as the man she fought. 'Who are you' asked Yuiitsu as she held up a few more sheets of paper for protection. (A/N: I do not own the trick that Yomiko Readman from read of die does just incase you was wonder about Yuiitsu tricks)

'My name is Kagura the wind sorceress and Naraku have ordered for your capture' said Kagura as she began to walk towards Yuiitsu in a ready stance to attack if necessary. 'Sorry but I'll have to decline in his order' said Yuiitsu as she flipped back a few feet away from Kagura's reach.

'Stupid wench I guess I'll have to do this the hard way' said Kagura as she lifted up her fan and called out dance of the blades. Yuiitsu then quickly pulled up a shield made out of many of her paper notes.

'Sorry Kagura but those attacks aren't going to touch me with my note paper or books' said Yuiitsu as she quickly lifted her shield up in the air as a long and strong sword.

'Oh you think so then how about this' said Kagura as she once again lifted her fan but this time called out dance of the dragons. As the three tornados started to form around Yuiitsu, Yuiitsu then formed a great big grin as she quickly changed her papers into an even longer sword.

'Ha like this wind can hurt me' said Yuiitsu as she started to quickly twirl her sword to make it easy to cut through the tornadoes and easier to get Kagura if Yuiitsu had hear Kagura's quick words.

"Dance of the blades" yelled Kagura as four long wind blades came flying toward the un-expecting Yuiitsu. 'What' said Yuiitsu as all four blades hit her body making her fly towards the many trees of the woods.

But instead of hitting many trees Yuiitsu was tossed into a strong and hard chest that quickly grabbed her as she started to head towards the ground. 'Are you okay' asked Sesshomaru as he held Yuiitsu up from the ground.

'Ya no mere cuts will harm me my lor…d' said Yuiitsu as she quickly fell unconscious from the lost of blood from her many big cuts. "Kagura" yelled Sesshomaru as he placed Yuiitsu on the ground and pulled out to Toukijin quickly running towards Kagura but was unable to catcher has she flew away with a few words

'I shall be back Sesshomaru and I advise you not to interfere' said Kagura as she floated away to tell Naraku of her mishaps. As Sesshomaru turned back to the unconscious Yuiitsu he then notice that all her paper's was started to form a bandage over her deep cut wounds to prevented the bleeding.

'She is very talented and good at battling and healing after' said Sesshomaru as he picked Yuiitsu up and carried her back to the castle with a small smirk playing across his cold face.

* * *

Authors note 

I know it took me a while and I know it's long but if you don't like the long ness I will make it short for you. But please review and tell what you liked I do hope you like it and I know I'm bad with grammar but the more I write the better it get so no flames I will improve for you guys every chapter. I will try to post a new chapter soon but first review.


	3. Twin sister jealousy

I do not own Inuyasha and I will say it ever tine I post a new story, so don't sue because I never did or will say I own Inuyasha.

**

* * *

**

Twin sister jealousy

* * *

Last chapter 

'I shall be back Sesshomaru and I advise you not to interfere' said Kagura as she floated away to tell Naraku of her mishaps. As Sesshomaru turned back to the unconscious Yuiitsu he then notice that all her paper's was started to form a bandage over her deep cut wounds to prevented the bleeding.

'She is very talented and good at battling and healing after' said Sesshomaru as he picked Yuiitsu up and carried her back to the castle with a small smirk playing across his cold face.

* * *

After Sesshoumaru returned with a still unconscious Yuiitsu Rin quickly ran to help as much as she could unlike her sister.

(Inside Aijou)  
'Yuiitsu is trying to get lord Sesshoumaru to mate with her instead of use Aikou' said Aijou angrily as they sat on Aijou bed after seeing lord Sesshoumaru come home with Yuiitsu cradled in his arms. 'Ya who does she think she is' said Aikou as she continue to read the cooking book she got form Sesshoumaru.

'That's okay sis I know lord Sesshoumaru won't pick her she's nothing but a book worm' said Aijou as she looked walked around her room making sure everything was right and that all her gifts were place in the right place. 'Ya but just incase lets show her what will happen if she tries to make Sesshoumaru hers' said Aikou with a grin as she lowered her cook book to show another book but instead of cooking it said perfect revenge.

(Back to Sesshoumaru and Yuiitsu)

'Yuiitsu what kind of powers were you using during that fight with Kagura' asked Sesshoumaru as he sat at the end of Yuiitsu's bed. 'Well I don't really know what it is...I gained those powers a year again from some strange demon I came across during my morning walks' said Yuiitsu as she looked up from her entwined finger to the walking away demon. 'Um…is that…it' asked Yuiitsu who was kind of annoyed that Sesshoumaru had asked had asked her a question and didn't want to hear the whole answer.

'If you do not know what the powers are then I have no use to her your rubble' said Sesshoumaru as he opened the door to leave. Yuiitsu stayed quite after his response and turned back to her still entwined and covered in sweat hands.

Feeling Yuiitsu sadness rise made Sesshoumaru stop in his place with a deep feeling of asking her of her troubles but shook his head lightly and walked out the door shutting it behind him. 'There's something wrong with her powers' said Sesshoumaru as he continued down the hall to his training room.

(Back to Yuiitsu)

'Why don't I know how I got hurt so bad' thought Yuiitsu as she reached under her bed for her favorite and still unfinished book. 'It's like as soon as I saw that Naraku fellow my powers started to drain…but why' thought Yuiitsu as she opened her book and started to read.

But just as she began to get sucked into her book she heard a light knock at her door. 'Come in' said Yuiitsu as she saw her door fly open t show and tear stained and smiling with joy Rin.

'Hello R…' said Yuiitsu but was suddenly stopped by the bear hug Rin was giving her.

'Rin was so worried about Yuiitsu' 'Rin saw Sesshoumaru-sama carry Yuiitsu home' 'Rin thought Yuiitsu was hurt'

'Rin…'

"It's okay Rin I'm fine" said Yuiitsu who was beginning to get a headache from the too much talking Rin. 'But Rin was so…' said Rin as she tried to drown Yuiitsu in her words of worry again.

'Yes and I'm sorry for making you worry so much but I am fine okay' said Yuiitsu as he picked up the still crying Rin and placed her on her bed. 'Please stop crying Rin lord Sesshoumaru help me so I'm okay' said Yuiitsu as she placed her favorite book once again under her bed with the other.

'Okay Yuiitsu' said Rin softly as she rubbed the tears away and gave Yuiitsu a big and bright smile. 'That's better' said Yuiitsu as she gave Rin a big and thankful smile.

'Would Yuiitsu like to get with Rin' said Rin as she hopped off the bed and taking a grip of Yuiitsu's hand. 'I would love to' said Yuiitsu as she stood from her bed and allowed Rin to drag her down the hall to the kitchen.

As the two girls left the room and went down the hall, Aijou and Aikou decide that their little sister could use a small fixing and warning.

(Inside Yuiitsu's room)

'Okay you know what to do right' asked Aijou as she looked around the neat room with an evil grin. 'Just watch and see' said Aikou as she began their revenge.

(Inside the kitchen)

(A/n: incase you guy's decide to flame me about the food Rin and Yuiitsu are going to eat…I wanted to tell you that I already know they didn't have that kind in the feudal area but for right now it doesn't matter because it will fit good for this story)

'Look Yuiitsu doesn't it all look good' yelled Rin as she held up a two layer double dipped Chocolate cake. 'Yes it is but Rin I think you might should put it down before…'said Yuiitsu but was unable to finish as the cake and Rin feel to the ground with a thump and a splat.

Yuiitsu then shook her head and slowly walked over to Rin to help her up. 'Rin was right this is good' said Rin from under the cake as she rose up with a chocolate cover head and face.

Yuiitsu then kneeled down beside Rin and side her finger across Rin' cheek making her giggle as she poked the covered in chocolate in her mouth. 'Your right it is good' said Yuiitsu with a laugh as she took another covered with chocolate finger and wiped it on Rin's nose.

'Rin gave out a small giggle as she took a hand full of cake and tossed it at Yuiitsu's head making it hit her square in the face. Yuiitsu then also let out a giggle as her and Rin began to toss the cake back and forth at each other.

(Hour later after the cake war)

'Rin loves cake do Yuiitsu love cake' asked Rin with a big smile as she licked her lips of the chocolate. 'Yes I love cake especially with my you' said Yuiitsu as she stood up taking a good look around the now dirty kitchen.

'Rin I think we better clean this mess up and take another bath' said Yuiitsu as she helped Rin to stand. 'Rin agrees' said Rin as she looked around the kitchen with a giggle.

'Rin and Yuiitsu made a big mess' said Rin as she looked up at Yuiitsu who gave her a nod. 'Okay let get cleaning we don't want lord Sessh…' said Yuiitsu but was stopped but the deep voice behind her.

'My servants will clean it up just go get clean' said Sesshoumaru as he walked past the dirty girls. 'But my lord we don't mind we can clean it we did so we'll clean it' said Yuiitsu as she looked at the standing still Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru then tuned around to give Yuiitsu a death glare for talking back but as soon as his eye locked with Yuiitsu he started to feel a warm sensation fly across his cheek as he turned from Yuiitsu. 'I said No' said Sesshoumaru as he walked away from the two girls.

Feel the anger deep in his voice made Yuiitsu nod her head and drag Rin away for bathing. 'Yuiitsu what's…' said Rin softly but stopped as she saw Yuiitsu stop walking and drop her hand.

'Yuiitsu…' said Rin again as she walked in front of the demon to see that her once aqua blue eyes were now dark blood red. At the sight of Yuiitsu's eyes made Rin's face change to terror as Yuiitsu then ran away from the frighten Rin and to her room with puddles of tears trailing behind her.

'Yuiitsu' said Rin softly as she watched the demon run away crying.

(Back to Yuiitsu)

As soon as Yuiitsu got to the room her tears began to flood more and more at the sight of all her books and stories ripped and tore into small pieces all over the room.

'Who…' said Yuiitsu as her eyes began to change from blood red and back to her normal aqua blue eyes but still had tears rolling down from them.

(Outside of Yuiitsu's door)

'All went to plan sister don't you think' said Aijou as her and Aikou listened to Yuiitsu soft cries of pain. 'I agree maybe she'll think twice before she does something like that again' said Aikou.

* * *

Authors note

Okay I hope you guy's liked this chapter but if you don't like it then don't read it and don't flame me because I have friends who like this story and a few reviewers who like it too so losing on won't hurt. If you do like it give me a good review so I can start the good part really soon. And yes readers I know this story is starting off really slow but hey the slower it takes the better it will be at the end so read and review.


End file.
